Fate's Lovely Ways
by xxxArmyBratt-Kattxxx
Summary: Fate has it's way. But when a certain rockstar and a certain shy girl meet, what do you think will happen? Not good at summarys! please just R&R!
1. Introductions

**(DISCLAIMER!- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!)**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Chapter 1- Introductions**_

**Kagome's POV**

"Kagome! Get up, time for school!" my mom yelled at me from downstairs.

"Okay mom!" I said getting out of bad and going to start the shower. I got out the shower 5 minutes later and realized that I needed to leave in the next

10 minutes if I wanted to make it to school in time. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and slipped on my shoes. I ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked over to my mom. "Bye mom! See ya later!" I said to her as I ran out the door and down the shrine steps. I got to school and was greeted by my best friends Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled at me while waving and running over to me. She ran over to me and engulfed me in a giant hug.

"Can't… breathe… losing air." I said while trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry. So, how was your summer?" Sango asked me. I smiled at her.

"Not as boring as the last." I said to her. She looked at me with a confused look. "I spent half the summer camping with my family and the rest visiting family." I said to her.

"Oh." She said. "So, guess what I heard." She said to me.

"Kikyo finally transferred schools?" I guessed. Kikyo is this evil bitch who has been out to make my life miserable since I moved here. And she is my cousin, of course.

"Sadly, no. Of course you know Inuyasha." She said and I shook my head. "Well you know how it's been going around that he's coming back to school?" I shook my head again. "Well…he's coming here!" she said to me. I had a shocked look on my face. Inuyasha is this extremely hot singer who is our age.

"No way!" I said. Me, Sango, and Miroku were walking through the quad of our school when I spotted Kikyo and the gang of wanna be hers. Sadly, she spotted us and started walking towards us.

"Kikyo." I said to her when she got over to us. "What do you want?"

"Why do you always think I want something my sweet cousin Kagome?" she said in that fake Barbie tone of voice. I looked at her like she had 2 heads. "Fine. I know you've heard that Inuyasha is coming here. So you'd better stay away. He's mine." She said walking away.

"So far, not the best beginning of school, especially 11th grade." I said to Sango and Miroku. They nodded in agreement as we walked inside the building.

"Higurashi." I heard someone say. I turned around and it was the principal.

"Yes Principal Ai?" I asked the principal. She motioned for me to come with her so I did.

"Higurashi, I need you to do something for me." I nodded to her so she could continue. "I need you to show our new student, Takahashi Inuyasha around please." She said to me as she opened her office door with Inuyasha in her office.

"Sure Principal Ai." I said to her. I looked at Inuyasha who was staring at me. As soon as I turned my head away he quickly looked away.

"I will call your teacher and let her know that you will be late to class." She said to me while picking something up off her desk. "This is his schedule and here are some late passes for when you go to class." She said to me.

"Okay." I said taking the pass and his schedule.

"Thank you Higurashi. You may leave now." She said picking up her phone. I walked out the office with Inuyasha right behind me. I looked at his schedule and noticed we had all the same classes.

"Huh. We have the same exact schedule. So just follow me when the bell rings to the next class. But for now I'll just show you around campus." I said to him. We walked a little ways in silence. "Okay so that hallway is the ninth grade hall or as we call them, the niners. Over that way is the tenth grade hall." We walked a little ways and we finally got to the gym. "Right here is the cafeteria and this little way leads outside to the quad. It's where everyone hangs out during lunch, free period, and before or after school." We walked out the doors and down a little catwalk outside. This is the 12th grade hall. And that hall right there is out hall. Right over here is the gym." I said to him.

"So where is the soccer field and football field?" he asked me.

"Into sports I see. This way." We walked down the hall and turned down the hall across from the gym. "This hall is where the locker rooms are. For some odd reason they decided to not put them inside the gym." We walked a little farther and out another set of double doors. Outside the doors was another catwalk we walked down. "The soccer field is right over there and this is our football field." I said to him. After I finished talking I saw Coach Daisuke. "Would you like to meet Coach Daisuke? He coaches the football team and the soccer team." He nodded his head. "Coach Daisuke!" I yelled over to him. He looked up and started to walk over to us.

"Kagome! How nice to see you!" he said hugging me. "How is your mother, father, and grandfather?" he asked me.

"Their doing fine thank you. Anyways, Coach this is Takahashi Inuyasha. He's new here and I was just showing him around." I said to him. I noticed he had a confused look on his face. "Coach Daisuke's family and mine have been family friends for generations. No help to having our two shrines next to each other. By the way, how has Hajime been?" I asked him.

"We got a call from him last night. He said America is beautiful. But some people do weird things there." He said. Hajime is his oldest son who just graduated from college. He graduated as a lawyer and went over to America to discuss some work for something.

"That's good. Is he coming home soon?" I asked. He is like a brother to me and he has been gone for nearly a year.

"He said only a couple more weeks left. Well, shouldn't you two be getting to class?" he asked us. I looked at my watch and noticed that is was almost mid class.

"Yes we should. Bye Coach Daisuke. You should come over for dinner so you can catch up with mama and papa." I said to him.

"Tell ya what, you talk to your parents and if they say I can come and get me and I'll bring everyone over. Sound good?" he asked me.

"Yes. Well we have to get to class. See ya later Coach." I said giving him a hug. Me and Inuyasha walked away and back to the 11th grade hallway.

"What was that about?" He asked me. I looked at him funny.

"You mean the conversation with Coach?" he shook his head yes. "He's an old family friend. Plus he's my archery coach and soccer coach. So are families hang out and I get free lessons in archery and soccer even though he says I don't need them." I said to him as we got to the classroom. I walked in we walked over to the teacher. "Mrs. Haruka, this is Takahashi Inuyasha the new student and here is our late passes." I said handing them to her.

"Welcome Takahashi. I'm Mrs. Haruka. You may sit next to Higurashi. So please take your seats." She said handing us a worksheet. I walked over to my seat and Inuyasha did to. "Okay class you have 20 minutes to finish your assignments. So get started." She said.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0**

**So how did you like it? Was it good? It's a new story I'm working on and if you don't like it okay. I'm also new at writing so please go easy on me. Please read and review and tell me what you think!**


	2. School Sluts

**(DISCLAIMER!- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!)**

_**Chapter 2- School Sluts**_

**Kagome's POV**

First three class periods went by quickly. The school bell finally rang for lunch time. I was starving! I got up and motioned for Inuyasha to follow me since he barely knew how to get around the school. He got up and got his books and followed me. We walked into the cafeteria. We walked over to the food line and got our food. I started walking over to our table with Inuyasha behind me.

"I should warn you Sango loves you so she might bombard you with questions and what not." I said to him and he just shook his head.

I saw Sango and Miroku and saw that they were arguing. I set my tray down and motioned for Inuyasha to sit next to Miroku.

"What happened now Sango?" I asked her.

"Well he just groped Kikyo and a few other sluts! So I have a reason to be pissed at him!" she said looking up from her tray. She finally noticed Inuyasha there. "Why is Inuyasha here?" she asked me slowly.

"Remember when the principal asked me to do her a favor?" she nodded. "She wanted me to show him around and I'm the only one he knows so he's eating with us." I said to her. To my surprise she didn't squeal. Then I noticed on the other side of the cafeteria that Kikyo had noticed me and the others and walked towards us.

"Kagome!" she said in a sweet tone when she saw Inuyasha.

"What bitch?" Sango said instead of me. Kikyo just glared at her.

"Shut it Taiyja. So Kagome, how come you haven't introduced you sweet cousin to Inuyasha?" she asked me. I just glared at her.

"First of all, you're not sweet. Second of all, I hate you so I don't consider you my cousin at all even though mama thinks I should. And third of all go the hell away because I'm not introducing you." I said to her with everyone staring at me. Her and her followers just glared at me then she turned around and stormed off.

"So, who was she?" Inuyasha asked me. I looked at him before I started to talk.

"That was the school slut gang. The leader being Kikyo. The rest are just her followers. They do everything she says." I said to him. "And none of us can stand her." I said while watching her flirt with the entire football team.

"Is she really your cousin?" he asked me.

"In my head nowhere close. For real, yes. I hate her and none of my family sees that she is the slut she is. So I have to deal with her crap when her family visits mine." I said wanting to stab something.

"Oh. Why don't you like her?" he asked me. I looked at him then started to eat.

"We don't talk about what happened between them. It's a long story and Kagome doesn't like to be reminded of it." Sango answered for me. I looked at her.

"No. It's fine. He can here the story." I said to Sango.

"You sure? 'Cause we can go outside to the quad and talk about it since I know you don't want anyone else to hear it." She said to me.

"Yeah, let's just finish our lunch then go out there." I said to Sango. She just nodded and everyone ate their lunch but me. I was too busy watching Kikyo with a sad face. Everyone finished and we got up and walked to the quad. I sat down under my favorite cherry blossom tree. They all sat down around me.

"So what happened?" Inuyasha asked me.

"We were around the age of 14 when it all happened. Me and my little brothers always got what we wanted from our parents because they always had the money and time to spend with us. I guess she got jealous of me and so she wanted to get revenge on me. She started acting weird around me and then on my 15th birthday party, she said she wanted to talk to me. So we walked outside and we walked over to the barn. I sat down on a bale of hay and she turned around while talking. When she turned back around she had the pitchfork in her hand and she started hitting me with it. I was just glad she wasn't using the fork end of it. She finally stopped and then that's where I don't remember anything. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. I asked my parents what happened and they told me that Kikyo and I were talking when someone who was running away from a robbery went in there to hide. She said that she was already in one of the horse's stalls behind some hay so he didn't see her. She told them he beat me with the pitchfork. After that she started turning into the slut she is now and ever since then, I've had memories come back of what happened that day." I said to him.

"Wow." Was all he said to me. Then all of a sudden we heard clapping and turned around to see Kikyo.

"What a funny story Kagome. You remember most of what happened." Everyone stood up immediately blocking her from me.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"…After that she started turning into the slut she is now and ever since then, I've had memories come back of what happened that day." Kagome finished saying.

"Wow." Was all I could say. All of us then heard clapping and we turned around to see Kikyo.

"What a funny story Kagome. You remember most of what happened." We all stood up immediately blocking Kikyo from Kagome.

"What do you want Hisako?" Sango said to her when she stopped clapping.

"I wanted to see if Inuyasha was done with this trash and was ready for someone new, like me." She said walking over to me. I stepped back some.

"Go away slut. I don't wanna be near you." I said to her.

"No. I'm not leaving here until I have you. And if I have to hurt her to get you I will." Kikyo said walking towards Kagome. Sango waited until she was about to touch Kagome and grabbed her by the hair, pulled her down on the ground, and sat on her stomach about to punch her.

"Sango!" Kagome said before Sango could punch Kikyo. Sango looked back at her with a confused look. "If she wants to hurt me she has to answer to mama, papa, aunt Nao, and uncle Toshi. So don't touch her because I'll have to explain to them what happened to her. And I really don't feel like talking about trash with my parents." Kagome said getting up and walking away. Sango got up to and walked after her. Miroku and I left after the girls leaving Kikyo on the ground.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

**So? how was it? Did ya like it? Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	3. Rock Stars

_**FATE'S LOVELY WAYS**_

_**Chapter 3- Rock Stars**_

**Kagome's POV**

I can't believe it's already been a month since Inuyasha got here. We hang out all the time and my little brothers adore him. He's already my best friend.

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha yell. I looked for him and then I spotted him walking over to me with Sango and Miroku. I stopped walking and waited for them to catch up.

"Hey guys." I said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"My grandpa is in the hospital. He's really sick. The doctors say he might not even make it through this because he's so old." I said with tears in my eyes. Inuyasha put his hand on my shoulders and pulled me into a half hug.

"I'm sorry. After school I could go with you to visit him if you'd like." He said to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Please. I don't wanna go alone." I said to him. Inuyasha just nodded. He let go of me and we walked into the school building. I walked to my locker and got my books out for class. We all walked to Mrs. Haruka's class.

-4 and a half hours later-

The lunch bell finally rings. I get up and I walk to the cafeteria. Before I walk in Kikyo stops me.

"Kagome." She says as she walks over to me and grabs my arm spinning me around to look at her.

"What do you want Kikyo? And let go of my arm." I said snatching my arm out of her hold. She just glares at me.

"I wanted you to know that I will get Inuyasha so don't even try to tell him you like him." She said to me while twirling her hair around her fingers.

"What? I don't like Inuyasha." I said to her.

"Oh, don't play dumb Kagome. I know how you look at him and how every time he's around you your happier than normal. I know you have feelings for him so stay away." She said to me. Then she walked away. I just watched her walk away. I turned around thinking about what she said. _'Do I really have feelings for Inuyasha?'_ I just walked into the cafeteria and got my food. I walked over to my table and sat down with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. I started eating my food and didn't say a word until we left.

"You okay Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said smiling. "I'm going to the art room to do something. I'll see ya after free period?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah sure. I'll just be in the band room. I've been working on a new song and I wanted to try to figure out the drum work." He said to me.

"Cool. Can I hear it when you finish?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course. Who else would I show?" he asked me. Then we started laughing. We finally reached the art room and I said bye and walked inside. When I was inside I started to talking to the teacher, Mrs. Kaede.

"Can I stay in here for free period? Until your next class of course." I asked her.

"Yes you may child." Mrs. Kaede said to me.

"When your next class comes in, if I haven't finished drawing, may I take the sketch pad and color pencils or whatever I'm using with me so I can finish it please Mrs. Kaede?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Sure. And I'm sure you'll do great on whatever it is your drawing. Maybe you can even turn it in to get extra credit for this class." She said to me. She smiled at and I smiled back. "Okay. But I have to go take care of some things. I'll be back in a little while. If I'm not back by class you can just take the stuff and go to class." She said while walking out the door. I got the sketch pad and color pencils out and started drawing. **(A/N: Anything I put in here like pictures or whatever, I'll put a link to what she draws or writes or whatever on my profile.) **

"Hey Kagome." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Ayame and Koga. They are both supposed to be in my grade but they both failed last year.

"Hey Ayame and Koga. Is it your class time already?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Koga answered me.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll go to the quad to finish this then. I'll catch you guys later!" I said to them as I gathered my stuff and left. I started walking towards the quad when I didn't hear the drums being played in the band room. I walked back over to the door and peeked in through the little window. I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo talking. I was glad I knew how to read lips.

'Why do you keep hanging out with her?' she was saying.

'Because I actually like her company Kikyo.' He said. I knew they were talking about me.

'But I'm better than her Inuyasha!' she said.

'No you're not Kikyo! She's not a slut like you! And I'm never going to out with a slut like you!' he said back. After he said that he started to walk towards the door. I saw that and I ran towards the quad. I sat down under my favorite cherry blossom tree and put my headphones in my ears. Then I started to finish my drawing.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was playing the drums when I saw the door open and saw Kikyo walk in.

"Hey babe!" she said to me while walking over to me.

"I'm not your babe. Now what are you doing here?" I asked her. I was really getting sick of her antics and trying to get me to go out with her.

"I wanted to come see you Inuyasha. Can't you just be happy and give your girlfriend a-" she started off but I soon interrupted her.

"You're not my girlfriend. Now what do you want?" I asked her again.

"Why do you hang around with Kagome?" she asked me.

"Because she's my best friend." I said to her getting annoyed.

"Why do you keep hanging around her?" she asked/yelled at me.

"Because I actually like her company Kikyo!" I said to her.

"But I'm better than her Inuyasha!" she yelled back at me.

"No you're not Kikyo! She's not a slut like you! And I'm never going to go out with a slut like you!" I said. After that I started walking out the band room. I looked up and saw Kagome for a quick second and then I saw her run off. I smelt her and figured she was going towards the quad. So I walked out there to find her and see what she was doing.


	4. Tours & Songs

_**CHAPTER 4- TOURS AND SONGS**_

**Inuyasha's POV**

I've already known Kagome, Sango, and Miroku four months. Soon, I'll have to leave for the tour and I haven't even told Kagome. Sango and Miroku know about it. I just can't tell her because I don't wanna leave her but I'm leaving in 2 weeks. I didn't want to do the tour but my manager had already set it up and was calling the countries to set that up. Great! All of a sudden my phone rang breaking my inner thoughts.

"Hello?" I asked whoever was on the other line.

"Inuyasha! Where are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" yelled my manager Sesshomaru, and also my brother. Since he was yelling I decided to put the phone on speaker not wanting him to hurt my ears.

"Why? I'm at school! I can't go now just to practice!" I said back at him.

"School ended and hour ago! You were supposed to be here a half hour ago! We have to get you ready for the first stop on the tour! Now get your ass over here now!" Sesshomaru yelled at me.

"Fine! I'll be there Sesshomaru! But to be clear I didn't want to do this stupid tour in the first place!" Inuyasha said.

"Too bad. Your first stop is in 3 weeks. So we have to get you ready in the next 2. Now I have to go. See ya when ya get here!" Sesshomaru said hanging up. I hung up and started walking to my car. Before I got in I caught a whiff of Kagome thanks to the wind. _'Great! I have to leave her for that stupid tour.'_

**Kagome's POV**

I was walking outside to go home after getting help from my teacher on something I didn't understand. I walked outside and heard someone on the phone. I then realized it was Inuyasha.

"Why? I'm at school! I can't go now just to practice!" I heard Inuyasha say. He was on the phone with someone from his recording studio it sounded like.

"School ended an hour ago! You were supposed to be here a half hour ago! We have to get you ready for your first stop on the tour! Now get your ass over here now!" the person on the phone yelled at him.

"Fine! I'll be there Sesshomaru! But to be clear I didn't want to do this stupid tour in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru. _'I thought I had recognized his voice!'_ I thought to myself. It was his older brother.

"Too bad. Your first stop is in 3 weeks. So we have to get you ready in the next 2. Now I have to go. See ya when ya get here!" Sesshomaru said hanging up. Inuyasha put his phone away and started towards his car. He stopped before he got in and looked my way. I hid behind the tree further for him not to see me. _'He's leaving me. Now I won't have my best friend around, or the guy I have a major crush on!' _I thought sadly. I then got up and started walking home. I was walking and then heard footsteps so I turned around to see who it was. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome." He said. I waved and turned around to continue my walk home. "Kagome!" he said. I stopped and turned around to look at him. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I need to leave otherwise I'm going to be late. I promised my mom I wouldn't be late today." I said to him.

"Well I could drive you." He offered.

"No thank you. I like walking and I kinda need some fresh air to clear my head." I said. I hope he didn't figure out I was trying to think about what I heard.

"You over heard the conversation with Sesshomaru didn't you?" he asked me. I looked at him confused. "You over heard our conversation about the tour didn't you?" he asked again. I looked down.

"Yeah." I said. It was a kinda awkward silence until I broke it. "Why didn't you tell me? Ya know what? Never mind. I really don't wanna know." I said walking away. I got home about 5 minutes later and ran up to my room. I locked the door and laid down on my bed. I got up and walked over to my desk sitting down and pulling out my song book.

_**We were like one, you and I**_

_**Yeah we were perfect**_

_**Thought we could fly**_

_**We used to laugh**_

_**For you I'd die**_

_**Stuck in a fairy tale, I need to come alive**_

_**I'm feeling stupid, I saw the signs**_

_**And now I stand here with watered eyes**_

_**We were like one, you and I**_

_**I can't believe that I lived a lie**_

_**But something that you said**_

_**Took my heart away**_

_**Now get out of my head**_

_**Leave- just go away**_

_**This can't be true love**_

_**This can't be true love**_

_**We can't take it back, time to let it go**_

_**No more holding out**_

_**Oh you got to know love,**_

_**This can't be true love **_

_**This can't be true love**_

_**I was your Bonnie, you were my Clyde**_

_**We were inseparable, you let me hide**_

_**This song kept playing, it wouldn't stop**_

_**The party's over, I think I've had enough**_

_**I'm feeling stupid, I shoulda' known**_

_**And now I'm standing here, all alone**_

_**Whatever happened to you and I**_

_**I can't believe it, I lived a lie**_

_**But something that you said**_

_**Took my heart away**_

_**Now got out of my head**_

_**Leave- just go away**_

_**This can't be true love**_

_**This can't be true love**_

_**We can't take it back, time to let it go**_

_**No more holding on**_

_**Oh you got to know**_

_**This can't be true love**_

_**This can't be true love**_

_**Ladies can you hear me?**_

_**This can't be love**_

_**All my fella's, can you feel me?**_

_**This can't be love**_

_**If you're feeling kind of empty**_

_**This can't be love**_

_**Scream it loud and sing it with me**_

_**This can't be love**_

_**Something that you said**_

_**Took my heart away**_

_**Now get out of my head**_

_**Leave - just go away**_

_**This can't be true love**_

_**This can't be true love**_

_**We can't take it back, time to let it go**_

_**No more holding on**_

_**Oh, you gotta know**_

_**This can't be true love**_

_**This can't be true love**_

_**No, this can't be love**_

_**This can't be true love**_

_**(true love)(whoa)(whoa)**_

_**This can't be true love, no**_

After I finished writing, I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.


	5. Questions & Car Wrecks

**(DISCLAIMER!-DON'T OWN INUYASHA!)**

**CHAPTER 5- QUESTIONS & CAR WRECKS**

**Inuyasha's POV**

'_Kagome's birthday is in a week. I'm leaving in 2. Great! I have to get her a present so let me go and ask Sango what the best present for her is!' _I thought. I was really sad about having to leave Kagome. To top that off she was pissed at me for not telling her. I wasn't going to until after her birthday party. I picked up my phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?" she said on the other side.

"Hey Sango, its Inuyasha." I said back.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha. What's up?" she asked me. "By the way WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled at me.

"What?" I yelled back at her. "And warn me next time before you yell! What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her

"What the hell did you do to Kagome?" she said to me. I was quiet for a few minutes. "Well? I'm waiting for the answer!" she said to me, her voice rising.

"She found out that I'm leaving in 2 weeks. She overheard me on the with Sesshomaru." I said to Sango. She was quiet for a few minutes.

"Oh. Well why didn't you tell her anyway?" she asked me.

"I was waiting until after her birthday so she could have fun. I didn't want her to be sad at her birthday party because her best friend is going on tour and leaving her for 12 weeks so I was waiting until that night." I said to her as I went and laid down on my bed.

"Really? Well then why don't you tell her that because she is really sad that you didn't tell her that." She asked me.

"I tried to. But when I did she said she didn't want to know and walked off. She won't listen to me Sango. That's why I called you to ask how to fix it. And I need help figuring out what kind of present to get her for her birthday." I said to Sango.

"Well I was going to get her a new set of arrows and a new bow. But why don't you get that for her. She's been begging me to get her one for her birthday. But I can figure out something else to get her. BY the way, go to her house and tell her you're not leaving until she hears you out. She'll listen then." Sango said to me.

"Okay. Well I guess I have to go find a new bow and arrows for her. See ya later Sango." I said.

"Bye Inuyasha. And make sure she listens to you. I want her to be happy." She said hanging up the phone. I hung up and grabbed my car keys. I drove to Kagome's house.

**Kagome's POV**

I grabbed my I-pod and started going through the pictures of me and Inuyasha. I haven't spoken to him in a week. I really missed him. I heard the doorbell ring and since my parents weren't home I yelled at Shippo to get it.

"Shippo! Can you get that please?" I asked him from my room.

"Sure!" he yelled back. I heard him open the door and I heard a few voices downstairs. There were a few footsteps and then someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said sitting up and still going through the pictures of me and Inuyasha.

"Those were some fun times." He said making me jump.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him while getting up and walking over to my desk covering up the songs and pictures I drew.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said. He walked over to my desk behind me. "What's this?" he asked me picking up a picture I drew. It was one that I had drew of him. "Is this me? It's really good Kagome."

"Why are you touching my stuff?" I asked snatching it out of his hands. "Now what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to talk to you. About the tour stuff and what happened." He said to me.

"What's there to talk about? You're going on tour in a couple weeks. What's there to talk about with me?" I asked him.

"Seriously Kagome? I come over here to talk about it and what's going on and you act like a…" he paused for a moment. "I don't even know what your acting like." He said to me.

"Oh really? What did you want to talk about anyway? I bet it's probably worse than not telling me that you're going on tour." I said to him walking over to my bed and sitting down cross-legged.

"I wanted to talk to you about why I didn't tell you but I guess you don't wanna here it so I'll just leave then." He said. He was about to walk out the door when I spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me Inuyasha?" I spoke in a small voice. It came out more of a whisper. "I thought we were best friends. I thought we told each other everything." I said but in a louder voice this time. I was also in the verge of tears.

"Kagome." He said coming over to sit down next to me. "Please don't start crying. I hate it when you cry." He said to me.

"Then why are you leaving me? Were only about 3 months away from the summer and your leaving before school ends. Why can't you wait until summer? At least you'll only be gone a few weeks of senior year." I asked him.

"Sesshomaru set it up. I tried to get him to wait until summer but he wouldn't. The reason I wanted him to wait is because I didn't want to-" He started but his phone rang. "Hold on. Hello?" he said. "Dude! I told you no! Now stop asking me about!" He said then waited a few minutes. "Whatever! I gotta go!" he said then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked as he stood up.

"Miroku. He wants to use my mansion to throw a party this weekend. I don't know why." He said walking towards my door.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him. He shook his head yeah. "But you didn't finish what you were saying and you haven't even said goodbye." I said to him. He walked back over and sat down next to me.

"Kagome, I don't wanna go. But I have to. What I was saying was I wanted him to wait because-" he started but Shippo and Sota ran in my room.

"Kagome! Mom's been in a car accident!" they said at the same time.

"What?" I yelled as I got up and grabbed my bag, putting my laptop and stuff in it. "Sorry Inuyasha. I need to go and you to go wait in the car." I said to my brothers and Inuyasha. Inuyasha just nodded and walked over to me.

"I understand. Come on, I'll walk you down and try to finish what I was saying." He said. We got downstairs and I grabbed my car keys and jacket.

"So what were you saying?" I asked Inuyasha.

"I was saying that the reason I wanted him to wait was because I didn't want to leave here, my friends, and especially you, Kagome." He said as we rushed down the shrine stairs. I immediately stopped.

"What?" I asked him. "Never mind, just explain it to me when we get to the hospital." I said and he looked at me confused. "Your coming with me for support." I said on the verge of tears again. I blinked them away and got in the car. We drove to the hospital.

****


	6. The Day Before

_**CHAPTER 6- THE DAY BEFORE**_

**Kagome's POV**

'_My birthday's tomorrow. Great. Mom's still in the hospital and Inuyasha is leaving in a week. And he admitted to me before we went to the hospital last week that he didn't want to leave me for the stupid tour. This birthday is going to suck.' _I thought.

"Kagome!" I heard someone yell. I looked up and noticed it was Sango. She ran over to me and immediately sat down next to me to catch her breath.

"Hey. Where are the guys?" I asked her. She didn't talk for a few minutes.

"Miroku is at soccer practice and so is Inuyasha." She said.

"Oh. I thought they didn't have practice today. Well that's what Inuyasha told me." I said. She just nodded. "Why did he lie Sango?" She just shrugged. "Well I might as well get home. Mom's still in the hospital and I have to watch Shippo and Sota. Plus I have to get the house clean, make sure the boys do their homework, cook, do my homework, then their gonna ask me to take them to see mom." She nodded.

"Sounds like you have a lot to do. Want me to come and help?" she asked me. "I have nothing to do for the next couple of hours and I can bring Kohaku over to hang out with the boys." I just nodded to her and smiled.

"Thanks Sango, You're a life saver." I said as we started walking home. We finally got to my house 10 minutes later. We were walking up the shrine steps when someone yelled at us from behind us.

"Kagome! Sango!" They yelled. We turned around and saw Inuyasha and Miroku. I waved then turned around and walked up the stairs while everyone sat there chatting.

**Sango's POV**

"Kagome! Sango!" Someone yelled behind me and Kagome. We turned around and saw Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome waved and turned around to walk up the shrine steps while I stayed and talked to the guys.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Inuyasha. I just looked back at Kagome before she disappeared above the shrine steps.

"Well let's see, her mom's still in the hospital, she has to watch Shippo and Sota, she has to clean the entire shrine, make sure the boys do their homework, she has homework to do, she has to cook for them, then she's taking the boys to see their mom." I said to Inuyasha.

"Wow. Does she need any help? Because we can come up there and help her if she needs it." Inuyasha offered. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I don't think she wants to hang out with many people right now. Especially you Inuyasha. She's still processing what happened last week. Considering everything that's happened in the past week, her mom, what happened with you 2, what happened with Kikyo, her father being out of town, and her grandpa getting sick, she has a lot going on." I said to Inuyasha.

"What happened to Kikyo and her grandpa?" he asked me. Sango looked at me.

"Her grandpa fell ill the other day. He's in the hospital with her mom. Her dad would be here to help, but as you know, he went to America for a business trip and won't be back for another week. Kikyo. She was hanging out with some friends and they broke into a store. The police got there before they left. They were all drunk so they're all in jail. Something happened to her while she was in jail and now she's in a coma at the hospital." I said to Inuyasha.

"Seriously? Wow, that's a lot going on. Are you sure we can't come up and help? I can watch Sota and Shippo while you two hang out and do stuff." Inuyasha offered.

"Well, I wish I could stay but dad's expecting me home in about 10 minutes. Plus I have to get to soccer practice for the little kids and I have to help my mom out with some stuff. I'll catch you 3 later?" he asked us. Me and Inuyasha just nodded as Miroku walked away, disappearing beyond the hill.

"Come on up Inuyasha. Sango I need your help with something." We heard Kagome say from the top of the stairs. Me and Inuyasha started up the shrine steps. We got to the top and Kagome had already begun cleaning out their storage room. "Inuyasha can you go and watch the boys please? They should be doing their homework in the kitchen. Sango, come here please." She said to us.

"Sure." I said as I walked over to her. "What do you need help with?" I asked her. She pointed to the storage room. I nodded understanding what she meant. We got to work and a couple hours later we had to take a break. "What time is it?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

"Hey. Are you two finished yet?" we heard Inuyasha ask us as he walked over to the storage room. We both shook our heads no."Well come inside and take a break. You two have been out here for nearly 3 hours working. The boys finished their homework and now they want to go see their mom." He said to Kagome. She just nodded and walked towards the house.

"Kagome." I said before she walked into the house. "I'm gonna go home. My dad might be expecting me. Call me when you get home so I can come back over and help." I said to her as she nodded and walked inside. "If you go with her and I find out something happened, I will hurt you Inuyasha." I said to him as I started walking down the shrine steps.

**Inuyasha's POV**

After being at Kagome's a few more hours and helping her finish everything, I went home.

"Where were you all day, Inuyasha?" my mother Izayoi asked me. I was about to answer when my father, Inutaisho, walked in. He walked over to my mom and said something to her that I didn't pay attention to.

"Yes, where were you all day?" my father asked me. I looked at them, grabbed an apple, and then answered him.

"I had practice after school. Then I walked to Kagome's with Miroku and I stayed helping Kagome and Sango by watching her little brothers since her father's in America and her mother's in the hospital." I said to them. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Why is Izumi in the hospital and Akio in America?" they asked me.

"Car wreck and business trip. Now I'm going to bed, night!" I said to them while walking up to my room. I laid down on my bed and went to sleep.


	7. The Day Of Her Birthday

_**Chapter 7- The Day Of Her Birthday**_

**Inuyasha's POV**

I woke up the next morning and got ready for Kagome's birthday. It's Saturday and we are throwing her a big party. She doesn't know her mom is coming home today. It's a surprise from her brothers and mom. I got her a new set of bows and arrow. I walked to Miroku's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" he said as he opened the door.

"Hurry up and get ready. We have to be at Kagome's in an hour and a half." I said as I walked inside his small apartment. His parents had died when he was young and he was an only child so Kagome's parents took him in, but when he got old enough, he got his own apartment.

"Fine. And who is picking up her mom and grandpa from the hospital?" he asked me.

"We are. That's why I'm here early. So we can go and pick them up. So hurry and get ready." I said to Miroku. Miroku walked upstairs. I sat downstairs and he finally came down five minutes later. "Can we go now?" I asked him. He grabbed his keys and slid on his shoes and then nodded. I got up and walked out the door with him right behind me. I got in my car and started it. As soon as Miroku got in I drove off in the direction of the hospital. It took 30 minutes to get to the hospital from Miroku's house. I walked in and walked over to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Izumi Higurashi and her grandfather." I said to the nurse at the front desk. She typed a few things into the computer while I told Miroku to wait in the waiting room.

"Okay, follow me." She said and I did. We walked down a bunch of different hallways and we finally got to their room. I saw Gramps packing up his and Izumi's stuff to leave. I knocked on the frame of the doorway to let them know I was here.

"Hello Inuyasha. How are you?" Izumi asked me.

"Fine thank you. Are you almost done? We have to be at Kagome's in half an hour to help finish decorations before she gets there." I said to them. Gramps nodded. He zipped up the bag and sat down. I walked over to the bag and picked it up.

"Inuyasha could you hand me my crutches please?" Izumi asked me. I nodded, grabbed them, and handed them to her. She got off the bad and stood up using the crutches. She broke her leg in the accident. "So does Kagome know about the party or is it a surprise party?" Izumi asked me. To be honest I had no idea if she knew or not.

"Surprise. But I have no idea if she found out of not." I said to them as we started walking out of the hospital. We finally got to the waiting room where Miroku still was. He saw us and stood up. We walked over to him as we were walking out of the hospital.

"Hey Mrs. Izumi. Are you feeling much better today?" Miroku asked her.

"Yes, very, thank you." She said to him. We started walking out of the hospital and we got to my car. I put there bag in my trunk and helped Izumi into the front seat.

"Miroku , sit in the back with Gramps." I said to him. He nodded and got in. I got in and started the car and drove over to Kagome's which was another half hour drive away. We finally got to her house and we started for the stairs. We finally got to the top of the stairs about 5 minutes later. Izumi pulled her key out and unlocked the door.

"Hey!" We heard Sango say before we all entered the house. "Mrs. Izumi! Gramps!" She said as she engulfed them in hugs. Sango grew up with Kagome so they were like her mom and gramps to. "I'm so glad you are home!" she said giddy like.

"Alright. Can you 2 catch up later please? We have to decorate the house for her party." I said getting a little impatient. They just nodded and we all walked inside. An hour or so later we finally finished decorating, just when people were arriving. _'Good. Kags will be arriving in a few moments.'_ I thought to myself.

**Kagome's POV**

I was walking up the shrine steps when I got a call. I stopped, pulled it out of my pocket and looked at who was calling me. Sango. I answered my cell and just stood there so I didn't drop anything.

"Hello?" I asked Sango.

"Hey Kags. Where are you and what are you doing?" She asked me. I thought it was weird but just shrugged it off for now.

"Almost home. About half way up the shrine steps to the house. By the way, do you have Sota and Shippo with you?" I asked her.

"Yes. They are with Kohaku right now." She said to me.

"Okay." I said. I heard her talk to Kohaku for a few minutes.

"Well I have to go! Bye!" She said. _'Well that was odd.'_ I thought as I hung up. I started my walk up the shrine steps again. I finally got to the house and got my keys out. I unlocked the door and turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and jumped out of their spots. I nearly dropped the bags in my hands from people jumping out of nowhere and all.

"Oh my gosh." I said with a smile on my face. Inuyasha walked over to me and took the bags out of my hands.

"Happy birthday Kags." He said as he walked into the kitchen to set the stuff down. He walked over to me again with Sango and Miroku while everyone else just chatted and talked. "I have a surprise for you." He said to me. I just stood there as he walked over to the stairs and motioned for someone to come here. I saw my moma and gramps walk out and I ran over to hug them after I got over my shock.

"Moma! Gramps!" I said happily. They hugged me back and wished me a happy birthday. The night went on like that, everyone chatting and dancing. A couple hours later, Moma and Gramps both went to bed after putting Shippo and Sota to bed. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I walked up to my room. "Thank you guys, for tonight. I had a great time." I said. We hung out for a little bit until Sango and Miroku had to leave. I said goodbye as they left leaving me and Inuyasha alone in my room.

"So…" He started. "I have another gift for you Kags." He said as he pulled out a big box and handed it to me. I opened it up to reveal a new bow and a new set of arrows. "Oh my gosh Inuyasha. Thank you!" I said getting up to hug him. "How'd you know I wanted a new set?" I asked him.

"Sango." He said. I just nodded. "Okay, we've seriously gotta talk Kags." He said to me. I looked at him with a look that said 'About what?' "The reason I didn't tell you about the tour was because I was gonna tell you tonight. So I wouldn't ruin the party for ya. And I really like you so I was hoping we could talk about that tonight and-" he was saying before I cut him off with a kiss. I finally pulled away a few minutes later when I needed a breath. "Wow." Was all he said.

"Yeah." I said to him. "I understand Inuyasha, everything. And I really like you to. I just didn't think you would be going on tour until after school so I thought I had the rest of the year to try and collect my thoughts." I said to him. He nodded.

"I understand. I was planning on asking you out sometime but then the tour came up. And if you had said yes, maybe even be my girlfriend." He said to me.

"Yes." I said to him. He looked at me confused. "If you asked me to be your girlfriend I would've said yes." I said to him. This time he kissed me. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

**-12 Weeks Later-**

"Inuyasha is supposed to come home later this week! I'm so happy to see him!" I squealed as I thought about Inuyasha coming home. We started dating a week before he left and just kept dating throughout his entire tour. Even though he had girls all over him, I just ignored it because I know he wouldn't hurt me.

"Kagome. Calm down. I know you can't wait to see him and all but calm down!" Sango practically yelled at the giddy like girl. She then started laughing along with Kagome. "Alright well I have to get home. Kohaku asked me to take him somewhere today." Sango said getting up and leaving.

**Sango's POV**

I finished saying goodbye to Kagome and walked out the door. I told her I was taking Kohaku somewhere but I was really going to pick up Inuyasha from the airport. He was coming home early from his tour. I walked down the shrine steps and got into my car and started driving to the airport. I finally got to the spot where the private jets flew into and drove back there. I stopped the car and got out.

"Name?" the guy at the gate asked me.

"Sango Hachi." I said to him. He nodded and opened the gates. I walked past the gates and over to where the Inuyasha's jet was landing. I waited a few minutes for him to get off. He finally got off and walked over to me. I gave him a hug. "Hey Inuyasha." I said to him.

"Hey. This is gonna be the best surprise Sango." He said to me as he got his luggage and we walked to my car. We got in and I drove to his mansion. We finally got to his mansion and I parked as we got out and walked up to the front door. He was about to open it when it flew open revealing his mom.

"Inu!" she squealed and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're home!" she said letting him go. We walked into the house and explained how he wanted to surprise Kagome with him being home early. "This is gonna be great! So all I have to do is invite her over for dinner saying we wanna get to know her better and you'll come up behind her and scare her. That's the plan right?" she asked us. We nodded. "Okay. I'll call her now then." Mrs. Izayoi called Kagome.

**Sorry it took sooooo long to update! Been busy with final exams, EOG's , and an EOC coming up! But this is the latest chapter and I'm only gonna do one or two more.! Hope you like it!**


	8. Important AN!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Okay! So I am continuing the story but only about a chapter or two left. I can tell you I won't update at all this week!

Still a week left of school and I want to get it out of the way and won't be writing much this week or getting on my computer at all.

Thank you everyone for all your likes and subscriptions! It means a lot to know people like my stories! My sister says I'm not that good so it really does mean a lot!

Thank you again and soo sorry for the wait but I have a week left and will absolutely try to write a little this week (if I can). I want to finish this story up so people can tell me what they think! But thank you for all you likes and comments on the story! I'll also try to write more this summer!


	9. Ball's, Surprises, and Prom

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like a month! I've been super busy doing stuff with my dad and step mom.! I really wish I could've updated sooner. I spent all night working on this chapter and all day after I woke up plus the next morning. I was trying to finish it if you couldn't tell. I put a link on my profile for the girl's outfits. The guys all wore suits so they don't have a link. This is one of the longest chapters I've written. There will only be one more after this. The song I used in this chapter is called Me and You by Coco Jones and Tyler James Williams. I hope you like it! **

**-Katt**

**Izayoi's POV**

"Hello Kagome." I said into the phone when she picked up.

"_Oh hey Izayoi!_ _What's up?" _She asked me.

"Oh nothing but me and Inutaisho are having this ball with family and friends. It's for Inuyasha since he's coming home soon. Would you join us please? We would love to have you." I asked Kagome.

"_Sure. What time should I come? " _Kagome asked me. I nodded then remembered she couldn't see me.

"It starts at 7. And you can bring a friend like that girl Sango. Inuyasha said she's your best friend. If you want to bring her." I said to Kagome.

"_Okay. See you then Izayoi!" _She said as she hung up. I closed the phone and looked at Inuyasha and Sango.

"She's coming and I think she's bringing you Sango so…" I said before Sango's phone rang.

"It's Kagome. Hello? Oh hey Kagome! I'd love to. I'll pick up my outfit and drive over there. See you then!" She said before she hung up. She looked at me and nodded as she put her phone away. "She invited me to come and I said yes. So I have to go home to get my outfit since it is already 5:45. I'll see you guys later." She said as she hugged as and then left.

"So I will be up in my room if you need me mom." Inuyasha said to me. I nodded then gave him a hug before he went upstairs. I walked into Inutaisho's office.

"We need to get ready." I said to him. He looked up with a confused look plastered on his face. "We are have Kagome over for dinner so Inuyasha can surprise her since he's home early. You need to change into a nice outfit. No jeans!" I said as I walked out of his office. "Now Takahashi!" I said as I saw start walking out of the office and up the stairs.

**Kagome's POV**

I asked Sango to come over to help me pick out an outfit for tonight. I was going through my closet when the doorbell rang and I ran downstairs to get it.

"Hey Sango!" I said to her as she walked inside.

"I have my outfit! I'll help you pick out an outfit then we'll both get ready. Where are your parents and brothers?" She said as we ran upstairs.

"They went to Sota and Shippo's soccer game. Then they're going out to eat afterwards." I said as we walked into my room to look for my outfit. I was going through my closet suggesting things and Sango was on my bed suggesting outfits she knew I had.

"What about that strapless baby blue dress?" I looked at her confused. She got up to look through my closet so I went to check my phone. I looked at it and saw I got a text from Inuyasha.

_Heard you my mom invited you to a party.  
~Inu_

_**Yeah. She invited me and a lot of your friends and family.  
~Kags**_

_Good luck Kags!  
~Inu_

_**Do I need it? :/  
~Kags**_

_You might. But I doubt you will. Are you taking Sango with you?  
~Inu_

_**Thankfully she didn't have any plans so I asked her to come with so she is.  
~Kags**_

_Well good luck. I have to go but I'll call you later.  
~Inu_

_**Okay. Love you Inu. 3  
~Kags**_

_Love you too Kags. 3  
~Inu_

I looked away from that last text and looked at Sango who was holding the dress. I smiled.

"The one Inu got me before he left."I said, smiling at the memory. I got up and took the dress form Sango. I looked through my closet for my flats. "What about with these flats?" I asked her holding the flats up. She gave me thumbs up and so we both got dressed. Sango got dressed in my bathroom while I got dressed in my room. "Sango, you done? I need to get in there." I said to Sango trough the door.

"Yeah. Come on in." She said. I walked in and saw her outfit. It was a navy blue dress with ruffles on top. It had a belt around the waist and these cute heels. "What do you think?" she asked me. I looked at her outfit one more time.

"Gorgeous. Now what about me?" I asked her. She looked at my entire outfit.

"Absolutely and utterly gorgeous. Like me!" She said. We both started laughing. "You're missing something Kaggy!" She said as she walked out of the bathroom with me right behind her. She went over to my dresser to look for something. She finally found it and walked over to me. "You can't forget the rose pin. He got it for you when we went shopping that one time! It goes perfect with the outfit." She said as she put it in my hair. She took a step back and took another look at me. "See? You look even better, if that's possible." I looked at my clock n my nightstand and saw it was almost time to leave.

"Sango, we have to leave in a few minutes." I said as I finished putting my flats on. I grabbed my phone and put it in my purse as Sango was just grabbing her purse. "We ready to go?" I asked her and she just nodded. We both walked downstairs and grabbed our jackets.

"We taking your car or mine?" I asked Sango. She pointed to herself as we started our way down the shrine steps. We walked over to her car, got in, and drove to the Takahashi mansion. We got there about 25 minutes later. "Hope this all goes well." I said to Sango. She just smiled at me as she rang the doorbell. Izayoi answered the door and smiled.

"Hello Kagome! Hi Sango!" She said as she hugged us and let us both in. "Everyone is everywhere so go mingle and have fun." She said to us. "Oh and Kagome, Sango, you both look ravishing." She said to us before she walked off.

"I wish Inuyasha was here. I miss him." I said to Sango. She just nodded. A couple people walked over to us and I recognized them as part of the soccer team from school. "Hey guys." I said as I smiled at them.

"Hey Kagome. Hey Sango." Said Hojo. He was one of our best players, other than Inuyasha and Miroku of course. We both smiled at him. Miroku walked over to Sango and they started holding hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"I invited them. It's a ball for Inuyasha's closest friends and family. I figured it would be okay for them and some other's to come." Said Miroku. I nodded.

"I'm going to go get some punch. Be right back." I said as I walked over to the table with snacks and stuff on it. I got my punch and drank it, then sat my cup down and started walking around. I accidentally bumped into someone when I was looking around.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention Mr. Takahashi." I said to him. He smiled at me.

"Please call me Inutaisho. It's nice to see you again Kagome." He said as he hugged me. He pulled away and looked around. "Have you met any of the family yet? You're practically family since you and Inuyasha are dating." He said to me. I shook my head no so he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to a small group of people.

"Everyone this is Inuyasha's girlfriend Kagome. Kagome this is my sister Masumi and her husband Hiroki Sato. These are there twin sons Kauro and Satoru their both 15 and this is their daughter Kiyoko who is 10. This is Izayoi's brother Daichi and his wife Eri Ito. Their son Tomio who is 12 and their daughter Yuki who is 6." He finished naming them all and I waved hello.

"So you're this famous Kagome we've heard so much about by Izayoi. She's prettier than Izayoi described honey." Said Masumi.

"Thank you." I said. They all smiled at me.

"So Izayoi tells us you draw and write songs. Is that true?" Masumi asked me.

"Yes. I picked up the habit of drawing a few years back when my mom forgot her camera at the lake. So I decided to draw it since everyone says I'm talented. I've always written songs in my free time." I said to her.

"Well if you write you have to be a good singer to." Said Eri.

"Everyone says I have a great voice but I don't really think so." I said to her.

"Well then get your butt on stage and sing something!" Said Izayoi as she walked up to us. "Come on Kagome. You have a great voice. This one time she came over with Sango and Miroku, her friends, they played karaoke. She was amazing." Izayoi said. "Ya know what. Come on Kagome, you're about to sing." Izayoi said as she pulled me over to the stage.

"Excuse me everyone. I have Inuyasha's girlfriend here and she would like to sing a song for you all." Izayoi said. I whispered something in her ear and she nodded at me. I ran off stage to go get Miroku.

"I need you to help me sing this song. It's the one I wrote were you rap. Inuyasha's not here and you're the only other person who knows the parts. Please do it." He nodded and we walked on stage.

"Hi everyone. This is a song I wrote with Inuyasha but since he's not here, my friend Miroku is going to fill in on his parts. It's called Me and You." I said as Sango played the music.

(_Italicized _is Kagome and_**bold italicized **_is Miroku.)

_You're spinning round and round in my head  
Did you really mean the words that you said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you?__[3x]__  
__**I know you gonna be mad  
The feelings that you thought you had was for another guy  
Well I'm that other guy  
I'm just a shy kid  
Camouflaged before your eyes  
Then I knew my lyrics were the key to the other side.  
I should have told you but I never had the courage  
And I thought you really wouldn't understand.  
And now I'm here just to let my feelings surface  
Apologizing for disguising who I am  
**__Tell me are you who I thought you were?  
Or who I wanted you to be?  
Did you do it all for him?__  
Or were you only playing me?  
__**I did it for you  
But I couldn't see it through  
**__You're spinning round and round in my head  
Did you really mean the words that you said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you?__[3x]_  
_**You're all I ever wanted but I got caught in the shadow in the background  
But I'm back now  
And Kris was all this and that  
And my look didn't really fit the rap it didn't match  
He had the style and I had the swag so I locked up my feelings  
In the words he said  
Give me a hand and I'll take off my mask  
If you give me a chance that's all I ask  
**__What you expect me to do?  
'Cause you were him and now you're you  
__**Now it's just me  
And you got me on my knees  
**__You're spinning round and round in my head  
Did you really mean the words that you said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you?__[3x]__  
Why do I feel so deceived  
Guess I believed what I wanted to believe  
It's perfect in my dreams  
But nothing's really what it seems  
You're spinning round and round in my head  
Did you really mean the words that you said?  
This is it I gotta know  
Should I stay or should I go  
Show me the truth  
Is it gonna be me and you?__[3x]_

I finished singing and everyone erupted in applause. I smiled and hugged Miroku.

"Thank you everyone." I said as we walked off stage. Sango was standing there waiting on us and I ran over and hugged her. She let go off me and when I turned around I saw the one person I wasn't expecting to see.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled and ran over to him to hug him. He picked me up and spun me around. "I missed you." I whispered into his ear.

"I missed you to Kags." I said before he put me and kissed my forehead. "You and Miroku were great. But I would've been better than him." He said. I just laughed at him then hugged him again.

"Kagome!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Izayoi, Masumi, Kiyoko, Eri, and Yuki. I waved at them and walked over to them hand in hand with Inuyasha. "That was great. You and Inuyasha wrote that?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said as everyone started hugging Inuyasha.

"That song was so good. I think we should put it on your next album Inuyasha." Said Izayoi. "I think everyone would like it." She said.

"Welcome home Inuyasha." Said the twins Kauro and Satoru as they walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's good to be home. By the way, I was thinking of putting it on the album anyway Mom." He said to Izayoi. He smiled at her and grabbed my hand taking me to the dance floor. "I missed dancing with you these last 12 weeks." He said to me as we started dancing to a slow song.

"Same here. It's not been the same." I said to him. "You missed the first couple weeks of 12th grade." I said to him as I laid my head on his chest. "It was torture without you there." I said looking at him.

"I bet. By the way you look stunning in the dress I bought you. With the rose pin in your hair, makes you look even more beautiful." He said to me as I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself Inuyasha." I said to him. We danced the rest of the night away.

**-Couple Months Later-**

"Sango! Can you believe were graduating high school in a month? Prom is in two weeks and we have to find our dresses. Are we going shopping tomorrow?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Why don't we go tonight? We don't have anything else going on. Why not just go out shopping tonight." She suggested. I nodded.

"Okay let me get my keys and phone and I'll be down in a minute." I said to her as she got up and walked downstairs. I walked over to my desk as I saw a picture of me and Inuyasha in front of the house we were looking at. We were talking about buying a house after we graduated and that was the one we wanted. He was holding me bridal style. Set it back down, grabbed my keys, and ran downstairs to my car where Sango was waiting. We got in and drove to the mall.

"I called Ayame and Rin. They're on their way to the mall. They'll both meet us there." She said as she put her phone away. We got to the mall a few minutes later and saw Rin and Ayame. We meet up with them and went from store to store.

"What about this dress Ayame?" I asked her as I held up the dress. It was a white dress that went all the way down to her feet. It was a one shoulder strap with 3 glittery lines wrapping around the stomach and side and had a slit down the side.

"I love it. But I'll try it on later. " Ayame said as we continued looking.

"Rin. This fits you perfectly!" Sango said to Rin. "You are definitely trying it on." Sango said handing it to Rin. It was a pink dress strapless dress with these cross patterned design on it.

"I'll try it on when you guys find your dresses." Rin said. We continued looking. I walked over to the dresses that were red and Sango was just looking. Rin and Ayame were helping Sango look. I found this red dress that was a one shoulder studded around the strap and waist.

"What about this one for me?" I asked them. They looked at it and all smiled. "It's elegant yet sexy." I said as we all started laughing. I took it and helped look for Sango's dress.

"Sango. I found the perfect dress for you!" Rin squealed like a little girl on Christmas. She held it up to show Sango what it looked like. It was a blue dress with both shoulder straps. It has this beautiful design around the waist. She smiled and grabbed it from Rin and we all walked to the dressing rooms.

"Are you ready girls?" She asked us all. We all said yeah and walked out of our dressing rooms at the same time. "Wow girls you look fabulous." She said to us.

"You look fabulous to Ayame." I said to her. "I think we got out dresses. Let's get changed and go home." I said as I walked back into the dressing room and changed. We all walked out and went to pay for our dresses.

"So I'm going with Miroku, Rin's going with Hojo, Ayame's going with Kouga, and Kagome's going with…" Sango said but was interrupted by none other than the bitch Kikyo.

"Inuyasha. At least until I get my hands on him." She said as she walked away.

"Shut up Kikyo. Inuyasha will never want you. And won't fall for your tricks." Sango said as she turned around to face Kikyo.

"You don't know what you're talking about Sango. Because he'll be mine by the end of the prom." She said.

"Hold my dress Sango. I'm about to go after this chick." Ayame said.

"No Ayame. She's not worth it. Let's just go home." I said to Ayame. I started walking out of the store when Kikyo spoke.

"I'm worth more than you and you're just a little wimp scared of losing her boyfriend and getting her ass beat by me." She said as she turned around to walk away again.

"Actually no. I just think our time should be better spent than taking down a worthless piece of shit like you." I said to her. Sango, Rin, and Ayame let out a course of oh's and I think I even heard burn in between all the laughing and stuff.

"How dare you!" She said as she stomped off with her follower's right behind her. I just walked out of the mall and to my car with Sango right behind me.

**-2 Weeks Later: Prom Night-**

"Are you guys coming over to get ready?" I asked Sango, Rin, and Ayame over video chat. They all nodded. "Okay well come on. We need to get ready." I said as I looked at my clock. "Prom is in two and a half hours." I said.

"Okay. I'm on my way." Said Sango as she hung up. Rin nodded and logged off to.

"Kagome, do you still have my heels?" Ayame asked me. I nodded. "Okay. I'll just get them when I get there. See you in a few." She said as she hung up. I closed my computer as I got up to put my dress on. I heard the doorbell ring a few minutes later and ran to get it.

"Hey guys." I said as I opened the door to let them in. "Did you all drive in one car?" I asked.

"Yeah. I picked them up so we only had two cars in the drive way. We still have the boys picking us up in the limo right?" Sango asked me. I nodded. We all walked upstairs and got ready. An hour and a half later we were ready for prom. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Mom! Can you get that! It's probably the guys!" I yelled from my room. Rin walked over to the window and looked out.

"It's definitely the guys. There's a limo down the shrine steps." She said walking over to us.

"Were ready. Let's go shock the guys with how good we look." Ayame said. We all just laughed at her and walked downstairs. When we got downstairs, Hojo was the first to see Rin, next Kouga saw Ayame, than Miroku saw Sango, and finally Inuyasha saw me.

"Wow." Was all that all four guys got out when they saw us. We all hugged our dates.

"Picture time." My mom said.

"Mom." I groaned.

"No. We are taking pictures. No groaning and no buts." She said sternly while getting the camera ready.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I got ready for the picture. We had couple's pictures, girls picture's, guys pictures, then everyone took pictures together. Me and Sango took a picture together with Inuyasha and Miroku. I realized we had a half hour until prom started so I stopped my mom from taking anymore pictures.

"Mom prom's in a half hour and we need to leave. I have to be there 20 minutes early because I'm on the prom committee. Sango to so we really have to go." I said as we all started to leave.

"Have fun!" She yelled as we started walking down the shrine steps. We got in the limo and drove to the school. We got there 10 minutes later and me and Sango walked over to the table where we had to sit to collect tickets from the student's.

"Do you really have to do that?" Inuyasha asked me. I nodded and got the table ready for the students coming. "Okay well me and Miroku will be inside waiting." He said walking into the gym. Half an hour later two other girls came to take over so we could have fun too.

"Do you see the guys anywhere?" I asked Sango. She pointed to a table where they were sitting. We started walking over to it when I saw Kikyo walk over to Inuyasha and sit on his lap. She started talking to him then they kissed. I was so shocked and I couldn't take it so I walked out of the gym. Boy was I glad I wore waterproof mascara.

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha say but I just kept walking. He finally caught up with me as I was walking down the stairs of the school. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Please stop. It wasn't what it looked like." He said as I turned around.

"Seriously? You use the oldest line in the book? You friggen kissed Kikyo. On prom night no less!" I said to him as I turned around to walk away. He grabbed my wrist again.

"No I didn't! She kissed me." He said. I looked at him.

"How am I supposed to believe that Inuyasha?" I asked him.

"Because I'm your boyfriend. You're supposed to believe me over anyone." He said.

"Well I don't think I can this time." I said. I saw Sango walk out as I said that.

"You should believe him." She said. "Remember how we ran into Kikyo at the store and what she said? She's getting to you. She wants you to believe he cheated so she can have him." Sango said to me. She walked down the stairs and over to us.

"You're right Sango. That bitch is gonna get a piece of my mind." I said walking up to building to talk to Kikyo.

"Ada girl! There's the Kagome we all know and love!" She said as I walked in with her and Inuyasha behind me. I walked into the gym and spotted Kikyo. I walked over to her and slapped as hard as I could across the face.

"What the hell is your problem Kikyo?" I said to her. She just kept looking at me in disbelief. "Get over your damn shock. Yes, I just slapped the shit out of you. Now answer the damn question. What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem." I asked her.

"You." Was all she said. I slapped her again.

"Stay the hell away from me and Inuyasha." I said as I turned around and walked off. I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked over to the dance floor. We started dancing just as a slow song came on. And that's how the night went. No more disturbances from Kikyo. No more surprises. Well except the one I didn't expect. The night was almost over when Inuyasha brought me outside to the little bridge over the pond on school property.

"That was pretty nice in there. But I still have something we need to talk about." He said to me while leaning on the railing.

"That's never good. But whatever we need to talk about we got to get out of the way." I said to him while leaning on the railing to.

"Kagome, we've been together, for what, about a year now?" I asked her and she nodded. "Well I want to know something." He said while walking over to me. I noticed he was playing with something in his pocket. "Kagome, you know I love you right?" He asked me as I nodded. "Well then I have something to ask you." He said pulling that something out of his pocket and getting down on one knee. I gasped as I saw the beautiful diamond ring in the box. "Will you marry me?" He asked me.

"Yes!" I yelled as I hugged him. He stood up and spun me around. I heard applause. He put me down and I turned around to see Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Rin, and Hojo.

"Congrats Kags." Sango said she hugged me. The other girls gave me hugs and congratulated me to. We walked to the limo since prom was over.

"Hold on. I forgot something." I said before I got in the limo. I walked inside to the gym to get my picture of me and Inuyasha and my purse. After I grabbed my stuff, I turned around to walk back to the limo. I ran into Kikyo surprisingly without her followers. "What do you want?" I asked her. She all of a sudden pulled something out from behind her back and hit me upside the head with it.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Where's Kagome? She should've been out by now." I said getting worried.

"Maybe she's talking to someone." Sango suggested. I shook my head.

"No one was there when we left Sango." I said to her. Then the smell hit me. "Do you smell that Kouga? Ayame?" I asked them. They sniffed then nodded. At the same time, we all said that one word. "Blood." I jumped out of the limo with the others behind us. I ran into the school, following the smell. I ran to the gym and saw Kagome on the floor with blood coming out of her head. I walked over to her than heard footsteps.

"Don't move. Stay where you are. All of you." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Kikyo. "If you take another step towards her I will shoot her and actually kill her." She said, pointing the gun in her hands to Kagome.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her. "Why can't you just leave me and Kagome alone?" I asked her. I looked at Kagome's hand and saw her ring was missing. I looked at Kikyo's hand and saw it. I whispered 'Kouga, Ayame, she has Kagome's ring on. Tell one of the others to go around back or try and sneak out and call the cops.' Knowing they could hear me.

"I'm doing this for you. Us, Inuyasha. Were meant to be together. See?" She asked me, showing me Kagome's ring.

"That's Kagome's you psychotic bitch." I heard Rin say. I turned around.

"Not now Rin. Do you want to get shot?" I said quietly to her. She mouthed sorry. "Can Sango and Rin go get towels for Kagome? Please? Do you want to go to jail for killing someone Kikyo?" I asked her.

"Fine. Go get towels. But only Rin. I know she won't think to do anything stupid." She said. Rin ran off in the direction of the changing rooms after I heard Sango whisper to her to call the cops while she was there.

"Kikyo, why don't you put the gun down and we'll run away from here. You won't get caught. Just put the gun down and we'll leave." I said walking closer to her. She looked at me.

"Promise?" She asked me. I nodded as she put the gun down and walked over to me. She hugged me and I took that opportunity to snatch the gun out of her hands and push her off of me. "What the hell?" she yelled.

"Don't move or else I shoot." I said. I heard distant sirens as Rin came back with the towels and she, Sango, and Ayame started putting them on her wound. "Down on your knees, hands on your head." I told Kikyo. "Now. Or I shoot you." I said to her. She obeyed and I told Kouga to go wait outside for the cops.

"You promised we would be together Inuyasha." She said.

"Not all promises stay true. And tonight, I made one promise I'll keep forever. That's to marry Kagome." I said walking over to Kikyo, still holding the gun on her and snatched Kagome's ring off her hand. I backed up just as Kouga returned with the cops. They ran over to Kikyo and handcuffed her. I unloaded the bullets from the gun and gave it to the cop. I immediately ran over to Kagome. "Kagome." I said as they put her on a gurney and took her to the ambulance.

"Inuyasha, she's going to be okay. Why don't we get in the limo and go to the hospital?" Sango said to me. I nodded as we all got in the limo and followed the ambulance to the hospital. When we got there I ran inside and to the front desk.

"Kagome Higurashi." I said in a rush. The nurse typed a few things in before she spoke.

"She's going into surgery now. Please take a seat in the waiting room." She said. Sango walked in when she said that and walked me over to the waiting room. We sat down and I put my head in my hands.

"Did someone call her family?" I asked someone. Sango nodded.

"Yes. They're on their way now." I said. About ten minutes later, Kagome's mom walked in with her dad, Kagome's dad, Sota, and Shippo. They walked over to the front desk and I heard her ask for Kagome.

"Mrs. Higurashi." I said. She turned around and ran over to me. She pulled me into a hug.

"Have you heard anything?" She asked me. I shook my head no.

"The nurse said she went into surgery about half an hour ago. I haven't heard anything yet." I said to her. We walked over the others and sat down. Another 20 minutes went by until the doctor came out.

"Higurashi?" He said we all stood up. Me and Mrs. Higurashi walked over to him.

"I'm Kagome's mom. And this is her boyfriend." She said. I didn't bother to correct her. "How is she?" Mrs. Izumi asked the doctor.

"Surgery went well. She is asleep right now. If you'd like, all of you can go visit her." He said. "I'll show you to her room." He said. We started walking to her room and it felt like forever until we got there. We all walked in and I saw Kagome lying on the bed. I walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Everyone stood around the bed. A couple of the girls were crying.

"Well, we all need to get home. Were gonna take the limo and drive your car back Inuyasha." I heard Miroku say. I nodded as everyone left but Kagome's family and me.

"We need to get the boys home and put them to bed. Plus Grandpa needs his sleep. We'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha." I heard Mr. Akio say. I nodded as I saw Mr. Akio and Mrs. Izumi walk out with Kagome's brothers and grandpa behind them. I grabbed Kagome's hand and leaned back in the chair. I fell asleep.

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up in a white room and heard a beeping noise. I opened my eyes to look around. I looked at the door and saw people walk by, some in white coats and others in regular clothes. I looked towards the beeping noise and saw a machine with stuff on it. I looked on the other side of me and saw Inuyasha sleeping in the chair next to me. He was holding my hand. I smiled as the doctor walked in.

"Good morning." She said. She picked up a clipboard. "How's your head?" she asked me as she walked over to me.

"Fine. What exactly happened?" I asked her. "The last thing I remember is Inuyasha proposing to me. Then it's all blank." I said to her. She looked at the clipboard then set it down on the table and walked over to me.

"You might want to ask your fiancé here. He's the one that saved you." She said. "You might not remember much of what happened because you got hit in the head. But your memories will come back soon." She said as she walked out of the room. I looked at Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful. I took my hand out of his and that's when he woke up.

"Hey. You're awake." He said. I smiled at him as he kissed my forehead. I looked at my hand to see my ring when I noticed it wasn't there.

"Inuyasha, where's my ring?" I asked him. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"I thought you'd want me to wash it before you put it back on." He said as he put it back in his pocket. I looked at him confused.

"By the way, what happened?" I asked him. He just looked down.

"When we got in the limo after I proposed you said you forgot something. You got out and ran back into the school to get whatever you forgot. When you didn't come out after 15 minutes later, I started to get worried. Then the smell of blood hit me, Kouga, and Ayame. We all ran inside to find you on the floor bleeding. Kikyo had hit you on the head with something then held us all at the school. She had a gun and threatened to shoot us if we helped you. She let Rin go get towels to put on your head and I tricked her into thinking we would be together to get the gun." Inuyasha started before I interrupted him.

"She didn't kiss you did she?" I asked him. He shook his head as he smiled. "Good, because if she did, you wouldn't be getting any kisses from me for a while." I said.

"Hey." He said. "Anyway, I saw she had your ring on. When I got the gun out of her hands. I held at her to make sure she didn't run. I snatched your ring off her and told Kouga to go get the cops and ambulance people. When he came back they arrested Kikyo and brought you to the hospital. You had to have surgery on you head because of how hard she hit you. So that's the reason you're here and you don't have your ring on." He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. And if that psycho bitch ever comes near me again…" I started before Inuyasha interrupted me.

"She won't. They locked her up in a loony bin. She's staying in for a while. But I'm going to get Sango or someone to clean it off for you." He said before he kissed my forehead again. "Right now, I need to call your mom to tell her you're awake." He said as he walked out into the hallway with his phone in his hands. About half an hour later my mom ran into the room with my dad right behind her.

"My baby girl!" My mom said as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Mom…let go…please." I got out since she was squeezing me. She let go and sat next to me on the bed. That's how the week went while I was in the hospital. They let me out a week later.


	10. Graduation, Weddings, And Surprises

**-Graduation Day-**

I woke up this morning and got ready for graduation day. I was wearing a orange top and white shorts. The shorts had a brown belt and I had bangles and these really cute dangly earrings. I also had on these really cute flip flops and this cute hand bag. I topped it off with my rose necklace. It was a family airlome that was passed down to the girls in my family. I grabbed my robe off the hanger and my hat. I put my hat in my purse and made sure I had my speech in there too. I heard the door bell ring and ran downstairs to get it. I opened the door to see Sango, Ayame, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. I motioned for them to come in and we all went up to my room.

"Kagome, you look amazing." Sango said. The other girls agreed with her.

"Thank you. You all look amazing too." I said to them. I sat down on my computer chair and saw the letter from Yuuki. "By the way Yuuki said hey everyone and she congratulated me and you Inuyasha." I said. Sango was in a pink top with a white undershirt. Blue jean shorts with some bangles and these cute gold dangly earrings. She had on these really cute sandals with a purse and her cap and gown. Ayame was in a tank top with a floral design on it and some blue jean shorts like Sango. She had silver glittery finger nail polish on and these three beaded bracelets on. She had her diamond ring that was her mother's before she dies and flip flops on. She also had her cap and gown with her but no purse. Rin was wearing a white top with blue jean shorts on. She had a light pink cardigan on and a light pink scarf on. She had a gold watch on and these really cute sandals on. Like the others she had her gown but her cap was in her little bag.

"Did she call you?" Sango said. I shook my head no.

"She wrote me a letter." I said picking up the letter.

"What does it say?" Rin asked me. I opened it up and pulled out the letter.

"It says: Kagome,

Congrats on your engagement! I heard about it from Sango. Well sorry I can't be there for you with what's happened and all. Glad Kikyo is in jail. Send me a Save the Date card when you make them and send them out! I'll try and be there for the wedding if I can get away for it. It's been super busy at this school. Again sorry I can't be there. Hope everything's going well! Miss you and the girls! Say hi to them for me! See you soon hopefully!

~Yuuki." I read to everyone.

"That reminds me. When are you making the save the date cards?" Ayame asked me.

"I already made them and me and mom made a guest list of who to send them to but we're not sending them out until after graduation. We'll probably get them out within the week." I said to her. She nodded.

"Can we see them?" Rin asked me. I nodded as I got up and went downstairs. I grabbed one out of the drawer in the office room. I walked back up to my room and handed it to Rin. "Wow. It's nice." She said as she passed it to the others. They just nodded in agreement.

"Well guys, it's graduation time. Let's get going." I said as everyone got up and headed downstairs. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my gown. I checked my purse one more time to make sure I had my speech and cap. I grabbed it and walked downstairs to see everyone waiting. We all got in our cars and drove down to our school.

"Were gonna be on the football field right?" Kouga asked. Everyone nodded. We walked into the building as our families walked to the football stands. We walked to our hallway and checked in.

"You nervous for your speech Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me.

"A little. But I'll get through it since my family and friends are here to support me." I said as he hugged me.

"Everyone. It's time to go. Line up in alphabetical order." One of the teachers said. We all started to line up.

"Welcome everyone to the Class of 2012 graduation." Our principal said as we got in line. "This has been one eventful year for us and also a great one. Now without further ado I'd like to bring out the Class of 2012!" He said as everyone started clapping and we started walking out onto the field. We all walked out and took our seats. I sat down and got out my speech. "Welcome Class of 2012. Like I said, it's been a great year with you. But I don't think you want me boring you with a speech. So let me bring out our valedictorian. Kagome Higurashi." He said as everyone started clapping. I walked up to the podium and set my speech down on it.

"Thank you Principal Ai. Welcome Class of 2012. Welcome parents, teachers, brothers, sisters, fellow classmates, and guests. I was trying to think of words to put in my speech to describe this class and year, but then I realized there really aren't any words that can." I started. I heard everyone in the stands laugh. "First off, I would like to talk about a few things. One of them being Einstein. He didn't speak until the age of four, he did not read until the age of seven. He was regarded as being "mentally slow, unsociable, and adrift forever in foolish dreams" – against all expectations, in 1921; Einstein won the Nobel Prize in Physics. Walt Disney faced many setbacks in his career. He was fired from a newspaper because he was said to lack imagination and original ideas. Later, his concept of Disneyland was rejected by the city of Anaheim, and he was bankrupt several times. While they said he had no talent – Walt Disney became one of the biggest creators on earth by making Disneyland, Disneyworld, and Walt Disney Studios. Why am I saying these things? I am telling you this because no matter who says what, you can still accomplish great things. Did Einstein go on to create things? Yes because he didn't give up. He proved people wrong. What about Walt Disney? People said his ideas were stupid and turned them down. Yet he still accomplished something by building these places. This just proves that no matter how slow you are or how stupid people think your ideas are, you should never give up. So go on to do what you want. Accomplish your goals in life. Don't let people take you down by saying things about your ideas or calling you stupid and slow. Einstein once said 'Logic will get you from A to B. But imagination takes you everywhere.' Let your imagination help you create the ideas that will help you accomplish your goals. Don't just use logic." I said. I took a couple of deep breaths before I finished off my speech. "Lastly, I would like to thank all of my teachers, family, and friends for helping me through this year. I would also like to congratulate everyone. So congratulations Class if 2012, we made it." I said before I grabbed my papers and walked off stage. Everyone erupted in applause.

"That was great Kagome. Thank you for that wonderful speech. She's right to. Never give up on your dreams. Make them come true." Principal Ai said. "Now without further ado the class of 2012. Before I call out names, I would like to ask for you to hold applause until the end." She said before she started calling out names. "Ayame Arai…" She started. "Kouga Endo… Kagome Higurashi…Miroku Ito… Rin Nakamura…Hojo Narita… Sango Tachi…Inuyasha Takahashi…" She called off the rest of the class as they got their diplomas. "Well like Kagome said, congratulations class of 2012, you made it." She said as we all took off out caps and threw them into the air. **(A/N: I know… a little old fashion. But I would love to do that at my graduation.)**

We all got up and grabbed our caps. When we found them, we walked off the field to our families.

"Kagome!" I heard my mom yell. I turned around and walked over to them. Everyone hugged me and congratulated me on my speech.

Most people left except mine, Inuyasha's, Sango's, Miroku's, Ayame's, Kouga's, and Rin's families.

"Come on everyone! We need to get a group photo of us in front on the school wall!" Rin said as she dragged us all to the school wall. It was a wall that said 'Tokyo High: Home of the Panthers!' with words of encouragement and stuff around it. Everyone except the families stood in front of it to get a picture of us all together. Next were couple photos, except Rin since Hojo couldn't stay. Ayame and Kouga took a picture with her on his back. Sango's picture was of Miroku proposing to her. Which she said yes to. And mine was of Inuyasha holding me bridal style and my foot poking upward. All our families went home but we stayed a little while talking to teachers and getting pictures with them. We all later went to Inuyasha's house to meet up with our families for our graduation party.

**-2 Months Later: Kagome and Inuyasha's Wedding Day-**

I was so nervous. I was in my wedding dress. It was an elegant white dress. It had a beautiful design on the top part. I was pacing around in my room when Sango, Rin, and Ayame walked in.

"Kagome, calm down! We have to do your make up now that your hair is done." Ayame said. I sat down at my vanity so they could do it. About 15 minutes later they were done. I looked at myself in my mirror. All I thought was 'wow, they did good.'

"Are you calm down enough now Kagome?" Rin asked. She was one of my bride's maids. I nodded. It was finally time for everyone to go down the aisle. It went: Sango and Miroku, Rin and Hojo, Ayame and Kouga, Sota and Shippo (my ring bearer's), Yuki Inuyasha's cousin as the flower girl, and finally me and my dad. The music started to play the bride's song as me and my dad walked down the aisle. We finally got to Inuyasha as my dad let go of my arm to hold my hand.

"Thank you dad." I said as he kissed my forehead. I turned to Inuyasha and we held hands.

"You look beautiful Kagome." He said before the priest started talking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to unite these two lovely people. Inuyasha Takahashi, do you take Kagome Higurashi, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, until death do you part, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked Inuyasha.

"I do." He said. The priest continued.

"Kagome Higurashi, do you take Inuyasha Takahashi, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, until do you part, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked me.

"I do." I said as I stared at Inuyasha.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Inuyasha put his hands on my waist and pulled me for a kiss. Which I happily returned. We walked over to the tent that the reception was being held in. Inuyasha and I went to sit down. I saw Yuuki and reminded myself to go say hey later.

"Now if you may clear the floor. It's time for the first dance for the newlyweds." The DJ said. Everyone cleared the dance floor as Inuyasha and I started to dance.

"Kagome Takahashi. I can get used to that." I said as I smiled at Inuyasha.

"Good. Because you are staying Mrs. Takahashi for the rest of your life." He said to me as he smiled back.

"I know." I said. I laid my head on his chest as we danced.

"Everyone may now join in on the dance." The DJ said as people started to make their way to the dance floor. I felt Inuyasha stop dancing then heard my dad.

"May I interrupt this dance?" He asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha gladly gave me to my dad as we started dancing. "I've always approved of him, you know that right?" My dad asked me. I nodded. "Good. Now, since your mother knows I came over here she wants me to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"She said she wants grandkids soon." He said. I nearly choked on air.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. He just nodded at me. "She seriously told you to tell me that?" I asked him.

"Yes. She doesn't want to die before you have kids. She wants to be able to spoil them." He said to me. I just looked past him at my mom and glared at her.

"I'm only 18 dad. She has plenty of time for grandkids." I said to him.

"Well go tell her that." He said to me.

"I am." I said as I thanked him for the dance and walked over to my mom. "Seriously mom? I'm only 18 and you're already talking about grandkids?" I asked her.

"What? Can you blame me for wanting grandkids?" She said to me. I just laughed at her and walked over to Inuyasha. We both sat down at our seats. About 10 minutes later Sango and Miroku walked over to the stage that was set up for me and Inuyasha to sing on later.

"Excuse me everyone." Sango said. "Me and Miroku have something to say to the bride and groom." She said as everyone got quiet. "Well, where do I start. Kagome, you're a wonderful sister to have. We grew up together and now, when the time comes, so will our children. Just don't be pregnant and cranky at my wedding." She said as everyone laughed, including her. "But congratulations. I love you." Sango finished.

"Well now Inuyasha." Miroku started before Inuyasha cut him off.

"Nothing perverted monk!" Inuyasha yelled at him. I just looked at Inuyasha and laughed.

"I wasn't going to say anything perverted. I was going to say I wish you the best in your marriage. And that Sango was right; our children will grow up together. I wish you the best of luck." He said as him and Sango walked off stage. Me and Inuyasha got up and walked over to Sango and Miroku.

"Thank you Sango." I said as I hugged her. "Did you happen to see Yuuki anywhere?" I asked her.

"No. I didn't even know she was here." She said.

"I saw her earlier and wanted to say hey. Help me find her?" I asked her. She nodded and we started walking around looking for Yuuki. I finally found her and walked over to her. I saw Sango and waved her over to us. "Yuuki!" I said to her. She turned around.

"Hey! Congratulations Kaggy!" She said to me as we hugged.

"Thanks! How did you manage to get here? I thought you were super busy at dance school?" I asked her.

"Yeah but it's our break. We only get like 4 a year." She said to me. We all just talked the night away.

**-Two Weeks After Their Honeymoon-**

I woke up and had to run to the bathroom. That was the fifth time this week. I was throwing up a lot.

"Kagome. Again? You need to go to the doctor tomorrow. I'll take off from recording to take you." He said to me. I just shook my head before I spoke.

"I know. I made an appointment for tomorrow. Sango's taking me." I said as I leaned away from the toilet. Inuyasha walked over to the toilet and flushed. He picked me up and took me over to the bed and laid me down.

"Go to sleep. You need the rest." He said as he laid down next to me. I nodded as he put his arm over my stomach as we went to sleep.

**-Next Morning-**

"Sango. I really don't want to be here. But I'm only here for Inuyasha." I said to Sango.

"Well you need to be here." Sango said to me just as the doctor came out.

"Higurashi." She said. Me and Sango stood up and followed the doctor to the back. We followed her to a room and I sat down on the bed. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked me. I took a deep breath before I started.

"Well, I haven't been able to sleep well the last week. I've woke up and had to run to the bathroom because I have to throw up. I haven't been able to hold down certain foods. And when I smell certain foods I get nocuous." I said to her. She wrote things down before speaking.

"Well, I don't need anything to make that diagnosis." She said as she set the clipboard down. I had a confused look when she turned back to face me. "Congratulations. You're pregnant." She said. My breath caught in my throat when she said that.

"Are you serious?" Sango asked the doctor. She nodded.

"I'll need to run some test to make sure the baby is healthy so far. When was the last time you…" she asked as her sentence ran off.

"My honeymoon, two weeks ago." I said to her.

"Then your about two weeks into your pregnancy." She said. About an hour after I found out, Sango took me home.

"What do I say to Inuyasha? 'Hey you're going to be a dad please don't freak out.' Sango he's a singer. I don't think he wants a kid just yet." I said to her as I looked out the window.

"Kagome, yes he does want a kid." Sango said to me. We pulled into my driveway as I saw Miroku leaving. "What's Miroku doing here?" Sango asked me. I shrugged as we both got out. "What are you doing here Miroku?" Sango asked him.

"Talking with Inuyasha. I was just leaving though." He said as he walked over to his car. Sango waved good bye as she got in her car and drove off.

"What did the doctor say?" Inuyasha asked me as we walked inside.

"She said I was fine but there is a little news." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked me as he followed me into the kitchen. I got a glass out and got me some water. I looked at him, took a sip of my water, set the glass down, and walked over to Inuyasha. He was sitting down at the island. I sat down on his lap, lifted my shirt to show my stomach, and put his hand on it. It took him a moment to realize what I meant. He had shock written all over his face. "Really?" He asked me. I nodded. He picked me up spun me around. "I'm going to be a dad." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"And I'm going to be a mom." I said. "That reminds me, I have to tell my mom." I said as he let go of me and I walked to the living room. I grabbed my cars keys, put my flip flop's on, and walked back into the kitchen. "I'm going to my mom's. I'll be back soon." I said as I walked outside to my car. I got in and drove to my parent's shrine. When I pulled up I parked and ran up the shrine steps. "Mom!" I yelled when I walked into the house.

"In the kitchen sweetie!" she yelled back to me. I walked into the kitchen and saw her cleaning. "Do you need something sweetie?" She asked.

"No moma. I just wanted to stop by and say hey." I said as I sat down at the island. She turned off the water and turned around.

"Okay what is it?" She asked me. I just shrugged.

"I have a question." I said. She just looked at me. "How soon do you want grandkids?" I asked her. She just shrugged. "Well, looks like your wish came true." I said. She immediately turned her head to me with shock all over her face.

"Really?" She asked me. I nodded and put my hand on my belly. She ran over to hug me. "My baby's having a baby! Does Inuyasha know?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Sango went with me to the doctor's today and told me I had to tell Inuyasha and if I didn't she would. So I got it out of the way." I said as I smiled.

**-9 Months Later-**

I woke up later that day. I looked around the room and saw Inuyasha sleeping in the chair next to me.

"Inuyasha." I said. His eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Hey." He said to me. He got up and kissed my forehead. "Your awake." He said as he sat back down.

"Can I see my baby now?" I asked him. He nodded as he got up and walked out of the room. He walked back in a few minutes later with a little pink bundle. "It's our baby girl Inu." I said as he nodded.

"Aki Izumi Takahashi." I said. It was the name me and Inuyasha had picked out long ago. Our beautiful baby Aki.


End file.
